Scouts Love
by Hanazono Bella
Summary: Seorang gadis pecinta pramuka yang memulai kisahnya dengan perkemahan yang indah. Dibaca saja langsung!


**Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin_**** Chu ©****_ **** Koge Donbo**

**Scouts Love _****_ **** Bella**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin Pov<strong>_

_**Saat perkemahan.**_

"Baiklah! Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita mengadakan perkemahan! Jadi, sebaiknya kalian persiapkan sudah barang - barang kalian!" Seruku kepada semua siswa yang mengikuti perkemahan.

Baik! Akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang diriku, aku adalah seorang kakak pembina Pramuka Penggalang. Aku punya banyak teman karna aku di kenal sebagai orang yang ceria dan baik hati. Aku punya banyak penggemar rahasia, saking banyaknya lokerku selalu penuh dengan kiriman dari penggemar rahasiaku itu. Ya... sudah banyak sekali kertas yang berisikan kata - kata cinta yang aku bakar, karna aku lebih suka makan cokelat pemberian dari fansku.

_**Ok! Back To Story**_

Aku pun pergi menghampiri kakak kelasku Michi. Ia juga seorang kakak pembina sama sepertiku, akan tetapi ia seorang kakak pembina Pramuka Penegak

.

"Hai! Kak!" Panggilku

"Hei! Karin! Ayo gabung kesini?" Ajak kak Michi.

"Em!"

.

.

Keesokkan Harinya  
>Di Sekolah<p>

"Karin!" Panggil Himeka yang merupakan teman dekatku yang juga punya hobi yang sama sepertiku, Pramuka.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Tanyaku kemudian

"Nggak! aku punya kabar baik!"

"Apa?"

"Aku jadian sama Kazune!"

"Kazune? Siapa itu Kazune?"

"Itu! Temennya kak Michiru!"

"Temennya kak Michiru? Kak Michi ga' pernah cerita tentang Kazune!"

"Kamu sich! Udah ketinggalan berita! Kak Kazune itu juga seorang kakak pembina lho!"

"Argh... Kazune mana? Aku ga' pernah dengar tuh nama orang Kazune!"

"Ih.. Karin! Itu tuh! Pokoknya orangnya cool dengan blond hair sama mata Blue Shafirnya!" Terang Himeka.

"Ah! Udah dech! Jangan ceritain orang yang belum aku kenal!" Ujarku kesal

Tiba - tiba ada seoang gadis yang memanggil Himeka.

"Hai! Hime!" Tanya gadis itu pada Himeka.

"Hai! Kazusa!"

"Hime! Gimana kegiatan pramukanya? Lancar?"

"Ya... Syukur Alhamdulillah! Lancar!"

"Oh... Syukur dech kalo gitu! Kita kesana yuks!" Ajak Kazusa.

"Yuks!"

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, aku pun pergi kekelasku.

Namun, saat aku masuk kelas. Ternyata ketua OSIS sedang memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Ah! Syukurlah kau datang! Sebaiknya kau kesini cepat!" Ajak kak Kirikho yang merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolahku.

"Baik!" Jawabku.

"Baiklah! Karna ruang rapat OSIS kita sedang di perbaiki! Jadi, untuk pengumumannya saya umunkan di sini! Baik! ' Sebentar lagi pelantikan di sekolah kita akan di adakan! Jadi, saya minta beberapa dari kalian yang dilantik! Mau menjadi anggota SakaBhaYangkara! Dan jika kalian bersedia! Silahkan beritahu saya secepatnya agar diberitahu lebih lanjut!' Baiklah! Sekian pemberitahuannya!" Ujar kak Kirikho.

Ya... Karena hal ini yang aku tunggu - tunggu. Aku pun dengan segera memberitahu kak Kirikho bahwa aku ingin menjadi anggota SakaBhaYangkara.

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya**_

"Hai! Karin!" Sapa Himeka

"Iya! Ada apa?"

"Kamu mau masuk SBY ya?"

"Iya! Emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak! Kamu masih ingatkan tentang Kazune yang kemarin aku kasih tau?"

"Iya! Emangnya kenapa? Kalian udah putus?"

"Enggak! Kak Kazune bilang dia juga mau masuk SBY!" Kata Himeka.

"Terus! Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Nggak ada! Tapi kamu kan gak pernah lihat Kazune secara langsung! Jadi, siapa tau kamu mau aku kenalin ke dia!"

"Terserah kamu dech!" Jawabku cuek.

.

Jujur, aku sungguh tak menghiraukan perkataan Himeka yang selalu membanggakan Kazune kekasihnya itu.

.

Beberapa Hari Kemudian

Saat pemilihan siswa yang akan di jadikan anggota SakaBhaYangkara. Tiba - tiba Himeka datang menghampiriku dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

"Hai! Karin!" Sapa Himeka sembari tersenyum manis.

"Hei!"

"Kamu mau tau ga' yang mana namanya kak Kazune?"

"Yang mana?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Yang itu!" Ujar Himeka sembari menunjuk seorang lelaki yang menurutku biasa saja.

"Owh... Jadi itu yang namanya Kazune!"

"Em!"

Aku masih berfikir kenapa Himeka bisa jatuh cinta sama cowo' kayak Kazune itu. Padahal sungguh Kazune pada waktu itu terlihat seperti lelaki biasa.

Dan tiba - tiba Kak Michiru menghampiriku.

"Hei! Karin!" Panggil kak Michi.

"Iya kak! Ada apa?"

"Sini! Kakak mau kenalin ke kamu sama seseorang!" Jawabnya sembari memegang tanganku untk mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Siapa?"

"Udah! Liat aja nanti!"

Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya, dan langkahnya terhenti saat dekat dengan Kazune.

"Karin! Ini teman kakak! Kazune!" Ujar kak Michi

"Kazune! Ini Karin teman baikku!" Lanjut kak Michi.

Aku pun lantas menunduk, untuk pertemuan pertamaku. Entah kenapa? saat aku berada di dekat Kazune, terasa ada yang berbeda.

Setelah aku dan Kazune selesai memperkenalkan diri, kak Michi lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kazune berdua.

"Kakak kesana dulu ya?" Ujar kak Michi lau berlari meninggalkanku.

"Eh! Kak tunggu!"

"Sudahlah! Kalian berdua berbincang - bincang saja dulu! Kakak ada urusan!"

Semburat merah di pipiku pun mulai keihatan. Aku dan Kazune tak saling berbicara, dan aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan kebetulan akan di adakan pemberitahuan.

_**..To Be Continued ,,,,**_

_**Ok! Sekian dulu chapter pertamanya**_

_**.**_

_***See You Later***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mohon Reviewnya (By Author GaJe)<br>**_


End file.
